Rencontre à l'Akatsuki
by Sylencia
Summary: Nagato se sent mal depuis sa rupture récente et son meilleur ami, Yahiko, lui conseille de faire un tour à l'Akatsuki. Mais il ne s'attendait pas y rencontrer une femme comme ça ... AU, Hétéro, fluff, OOC. Pas de lemon. M par sécurité !


Et voilà, encore un petit OS que j'ai tapé ce week end ! J'avais l'idée en tête depuis quelques jours alors je me suis lancée ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Et non, les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!

* * *

C'était la première fois que Nagato approchait d'un endroit pareil mais depuis sa dernière rupture, il ressentait le besoin de se changer les idées. Il la revoyait, partout, quoiqu'il fasse et cette omniprésence commençait à le peser.  
Il l'avait aimée, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Pendant cinq ans qu'ils avaient été ensemble, Nagato avait aimé sa petite amie plus que tout au monde, seulement pour s'apercevoir, alors qu'il allait lui demander de l'épouser, qu'elle le trompait grossièrement. Était-ce l'amour qui l'avait rendu aveugle ? Rien était moins sûr et Nagato ne savait pas quoi en penser.  
Depuis deux mois, pourtant, et malgré tout ça, il broyait du noir. C'était son meilleur ami qui lui avait conseillé ce club et après plusieurs jours d'hésitation, Nagato s'était dit pourquoi pas ?

Ainsi, il se retrouvait sous les néons rouges de l'entrée, qui indiquait « Akatsuki ». La façade ne laissait rien deviner à ce qui pouvait bien se passer derrière ce mur et les fenêtres avaient été rendues opaques, comme pour attiser la curiosité des patients. Seule une porte métallique le séparait de sa future distraction, et elle était gardée par un homme à la carrure de rugbyman mais Nagato n'était pas impressionné.  
Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa petite amie, la peur n'était plus quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Yahiko lui avait dit que ça passerait, que ça n'était que temporaire et qu'il ne lui fallait qu'un peu de distractions.

Le tarif de l'entrée était fixé à cent dollars mais Yahiko avait tenu à payer lui même l'accès à son ami. Un cadeau entre pote, avait-il précisé et pourtant, Nagato était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière cette porte énigmatique.  
D'abord un long couloir, orné de velours aussi rouge que les néons, qui se reflétaient sûrement sur ses cheveux de la même couleur et il atteignit une nouvelle porte derrière laquelle il s'arrêta.  
Les basses d'une musique lente mais prenante résonnaient, faisaient vibrer tout le bâtiment et cela faisait douter le jeune homme. Avait-il eu raison de venir ? À quoi s'attendait-il, de toutes façons ? Était-il seulement le genre de personne à payer pour un spectacle de ce type ?  
Après s'être secoué la tête, pour éviter d'entendre la voix de Yahiko lui faire promettre qu'il ne ferait pas marche arrière, il poussa doucement la porte et se figea sur le seuil. Il s'était préparé à ce qu'il allait voir, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cet endroit le toucherait de cette façon.

Parce que l'Akatsuki était un club de striptease, il avait pensé que des femmes nues peupleraient la salle principale, dans un excès de débauche mais l'ambiance était totalement différente. Sombre, enfumée, accompagnée d'une musique lourde et lascive mais l'atmosphère gardait une certaine légèreté. Comme un instant volatile, que l'on peut capturer pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes avant de devoir le laisser s'envoler.  
Les clients étaient confortablement installés sur des canapés profonds, placés en face des petites scènettes, d'autres à des tables où ils buvaient un verre d'alcool en observant autour d'eux, certains tournaient même le dos aux créatures et étaient au bar.

D'un pas hésitant, Nagato décida d'aller d'abord en direction du bar mais une jeune femme l'aborda à mi chemin. Celle ci arborait fièrement une chevelure rose bonbon et lui souriait largement, ses grands yeux verts pétillants de malice.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider, sourit-elle. C'est ta première fois ici ? Je m'appelle Sakura ..  
- O-oui, je ..  
- Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme détourna les yeux pour tenter de ne pas fixer sa poitrine exposée sans pudeur.  
- J'aimerais prendre un verre avant tout.  
- Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle sensuellement.

D'un geste doux, la jeune femme l'attrapa par le coude, le fit marcher en direction du bar où Nagato prit place, en faisant très attention à ce qu'il regardait et commença plusieurs shot de vodka pour tenter de se détendre. Mais la tâche était difficile quand une femme à moitié nue le collait.

- Je peux t'exposer le menu, si tu le souhaites, sourit-elle en s'accoudant au bar.  
- D'accord, murmura simplement Nagato en se disant que tout ça était une très mauvaise idée.

Et Sakura se lança dans les explications, comme si elle récitait une leçon.  
La plupart des filles acceptaient de se déshabiller intégralement, avait-elle commencé mais celles qui ne le faisaient pas étaient moins payées. Que ça marchait comme ça. Selon ses gouts, il pouvait demander un lapdance classique, qui ne lui couterait que cinquante dollars, ou observer les filles sur scène qui faisaient leur show habituel. Une participation minimale de cinquante dollars était là aussi demandé, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement.  
Mais, s'il souhaitait quelque chose de plus intime, il pouvait rejoindre un des salons privés, derrière la scène où il pourrait rencontre la fille qu'il voulait et lui demander une de ses spécialités. Mais le prix des prestations augmentait en conséquence.

- Alors, sourit la jeune femme quand elle eut terminé son explication, quelque chose te ferait plaisir, peut être ?  
- Je vais .. y réfléchir.  
- Tu voudrais que je te laisse tranquille, peut-être ? Suggéra-t-elle.

Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Nagato lui demanderait de partir.  
Le jeune homme se demandait à nouveau si tout cela était une bonne idée.  
Et pour être franc, malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir passer à autre chose. Il aimait beaucoup son ex petite-amie et il se demandait pourquoi Yahiko avait pensé que cet endroit l'aiderait. Bien sûr, observer des femmes nues pouvait être divertissant mais ça ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point il se sentait seul dans leur ancien appartement.  
Mais le pire était certainement le moment où il allait se coucher. Son lit deux places lui semblait horriblement vide et le silence dans le logement était oppressant. Parfois, il se félicitait d'avoir pris un chat, qui adorait grimper et explorer les environs dès la nuit tombée mais ça n'était pas toujours suffisant. Il lui manquait une présence, à ses côtés.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'était décidé à partir, en se promettant d'insulter son meilleur ami, une musique commença à résonner dans le club, douce et enivrante et elle lui donna envie d'observer ce qui allait se passer. Les basses grondaient autour de lui, alors qu'il prenait place sur l'un des canapés face à la scène et une créature magnifique fit son entrée.  
La première chose qu'il remarqua, chez cette jeune femme, c'était sa chevelure d'un bleu électrique, peu commune et fascinante, puis des yeux ambrés maquillés de noir. Vêtue d'un déshabillé de satin rouge, elle s'avança, ses longues jambes se déplaçant avec grâce sur le sol lustré de la scène, perchée sur des escarpins vertigineux et elle s'adossa à la barre en face de Nagato.

D'un geste un peu brusque quoique calculé, elle releva les bras au dessus de sa tête, contre le métal et, accompagnant la musique en balançant ses hanches de droite à gauche, la jeune femme se laissa glisser le long de son appui vertical en parcourant la salle des yeux mais son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par le jeune homme face à elle.  
Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour attirer ce genre d'homme ?

En détournant légèrement les yeux, la jeune femme entrouvrit ses lèvres maquillée de rouge pour murmurer les paroles de la chanson qui passait à ce moment là, juste pour elle.  
_Through these eyes of Pain_, de Combichrist.  
Hypnotisé par le numéro de la jeune femme, Nagato en oubliait presque de respirer. La femme, durant le refrain, détacha le lien qui gardait son vêtement en place et l'enleva lentement, en faisant glisser le tissu le long de son dos tandis qu'elle se cambrait contre la barre en fermant les yeux, puis elle le laissa tomber à côté d'elle, d'une façon nonchalante.  
Sous son déshabillé, elle portait un ensemble de lingerie très classique, d'un noir profond qui mettait ses courbes généreuses en valeur.

D'un pas vif, la jeune femme tourna le dos à son public en attrapant la barre, ondula des hanches au rythme de la musique tout en glissant sa main libre sur ses côtes, jusqu'à presser sa fesses droite avec force, laissant ainsi une petite marque rouge, puis elle se replaça face aux spectateurs.

Lentement, presque trop pour Nagato qui sentait son coeur battre terriblement fort dans sa poitrine, elle glissa les mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien gorge, qui vola dans la salle jusqu'à une table un peu plus loin, dévoilant ainsi une poitrine imposante mais certainement pas retouchée. Ses tétons étaient percés tous les deux, ornés de petites barres agrémentées de strass qui brillaient sous la lumière tamisée du club.  
Les mains de la jeune femme se placèrent sur cette poitrine à couper le souffle tandis qu'elle continuait sa danse avec lenteur, avant de doucement jouer avec l'élastique de son string mais celui ci resta en place jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

Quand la musique fut terminée et sous quelques applaudissement, la jeune femme disparut rapidement derrière des rideaux épais en velours rouge et Nagato resta sans voix.

L'étrange spectacle érotique auquel il venait d'assister l'avait profondément touché. Ses aprioris sur ce genre d'endroit s'étaient envolés. Lui qui pensait que son meilleur ami l'avait entrainé dans une lieu de débauche sordide où le sexe et l'image de la femme seraient bafoués, voilà qu'il s'était bien trompé. Cette jeune femme lui avait prouvé que tout était possible mais surtout que son ex n'était clairement pas la femme la plus attirante au monde.  
Et cette pensée n'avait rien à voir avec l'érection prononcée qui déformait son pantalon.  
Était-ce seulement possible qu'il puisse réagir de cette façon devant une inconnue ?  
D'autres danseuses remplacèrent la précédente tandis que Nagato soufflait longuement pour essayer de se calmer et Sakura le rejoignit avec un léger sourire.

- Le spectacle t'a-t-il plut ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
- Oui, souffla-t-il. C'est possible de la voir en privé ?  
- La voir ? Konan ?  
- O-oui.  
- Bien sûr. Mais je dois te prévenir que Konan ne se déshabille jamais totalement.  
- Ça me convient.

Cachant sa déception derrière un sourire forcé, Sakura entraina son client en direction des salons privés et toqua à l'une des portes en indiquant à Nagato de patienter avant de repartir, insatisfaite.  
Le jeune homme lui plaisait et elle aurait adoré danser pour lui.  
Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, Konan, ouvrit lentement la porte et adressa un sourire tendre au jeune homme qui attendait avant de lui indiquer d'entrer.

Comme le club, ce salon privé dégageait une ambiance très douce et légère, malgré les couleurs chaudes et la musique qui y régnait. Assez forte pour être entendue, mais assez basse pour ne pas être obligé de crier.

Konan avait eu le temps de se changer et portait à présent une guêpière transparente, accompagnée de bas noirs bordés de dentelle et d'un tanga foncé. Ses cheveux bleus avaient été visiblement recoiffés et Nagato ne put s'empêcher de constater que son parfum était délicieux.  
D'une main douce, Konan dirigea son client en direction de l'unique meuble de la pièce, un canapé noir et elle s'installa près de lui, les jambes croisées près de celles du jeune homme tandis qu'elle s'accoudait au canapé.

- Comment pourrais-je te faire plaisir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

D'abord paralysé par tous les sentiments contraires qu'il ressentait, Nagato se racla la gorge, gêné en lui demandant un lapdance d'une voix qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas.  
Konan, amusée par autant de pudeur, lui demanda de payer d'avance en attrapant une petite télécommande et une fois l'argent placé dans une petite boite calée entre le canapé et un des murs, la jeune femme lança une chanson qu'elle appréciait et fit écarter les genoux à son client.  
Nagato ne savait pas quoi penser. Était-il vraiment en train de payer une femme pour qu'elle danse pour lui ? Une femme magnifique, il ne pouvait le nier mais était-ce dans son tempérament de faire ça ? Ou était-ce seulement le rabâchage de Yahiko qui faisait effet sur lui ?  
Konan se pencha vers lui et il se demanda si elle n'allait pas l'embrasser mais à peine eut-il senti son souffle contre son visage qu'elle se détourna en commençant à danser sur une musique de Depeche mode dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom.  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le temps puisse passer aussi rapidement.

La façon dont Konan frôlait son corps, sans jamais vraiment le toucher, sa manière de le regarder dans les yeux avec sensualité, ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient lorsqu'elle s'approchait de lui, ses cheveux soyeux qui glissaient sur sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements. Tout en elle était enivrant, addictif et Nagato aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais mais la fin de la chanson arriva rapidement et Konan lui adressa un léger sourire en reprenant sa place sur le canapé, les jambes au dessus de celle de Nagato, cette fois ci.  
Elle était proche de lui, assez proche pour qu'il sente la chaleur de son corps et sa main libre se baladait librement sur son torse tandis qu'il tentait de retrouver ses esprits.  
Timidement, le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction de celle qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil et il se lança.

- Que dois-je vais, commença-t-il, si je ne veux que parler avec toi ?  
- Tu n'es pas venu au bon endroit pour cela, murmura la jeune femme avec humour. Mais je suppose que contre le droit de rester ici, nous pouvons parler …  
- Combien ?  
- Vingt de l'heure.

Sans hésiter, Nagato sortit son portefeuille pour tendre la somme correspondante à la jeune femme qui glissa le billet dans son soutien gorge avec malice.

- Tu pourrais commencer par me donner ton prénom, susurra-t-elle.  
- Nagato.  
- Je m'appelle Konan.  
- Sakura me l'a dit oui.  
- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Sourit la danseuse.

Cette fois, Nagato eut un léger temps de réflexion. Pouvait-il vraiment parler de ses problèmes à une inconnue qui venait de danser pour lui ? N'était-ce pas déplacé ?  
Mais maintenant qu'il avait payé, peut être devait-il faire en sorte de l'argent vaille quelque chose.

- C'est mon meilleur ami qui m'a conseillé de venir ici, commença le jeune homme. Il disait que ça me changerait les idées.  
- Tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ? Questionna Konan, curieuse.  
- J'ai rompu avec ma petite amie, avoua-t-il en soupirant. Et j'ai appris qu'elle me trompait depuis quelques temps.  
- Elle ne méritait sûrement pas un homme comme toi ..  
- Tu dis ça à tous tes clients ?  
- Que ceux qui me payent pour parler …  
- Et il y en a beaucoup ?

Konan haussa une épaule, ne voulant pas exposer la réalité des choses et sourit en croisant le regard bleu du jeune homme.

- Du coup, demanda-t-elle, tu es venu ici ?  
- Je ne savais honnêtement pas à quoi m'attendre ..  
- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais mangé personne.  
- Non, je me doute mais .. ça n'est pas le genre d'endroit que je fréquente, en général.  
- Je l'avais deviné, ça. Dès que je t'ai vu.  
- Et je me demande parfois comment une femme peut faire ce genre de chose, murmura-t-il en l'interrogeant du regard.

Mal à l'aise, Konan lâcha sa tête pour passer une main dans les cheveux fins de son client, afin de lui faire changer de sujet.

- Et cette petite amie, sourit-elle, a un nom ?  
- Tayuya.  
- Vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps ?  
- Cinq ans, oui, grogna-t-il en détournant le regard. Je voulais la demander en mariage, ajouta-t-il en haussant une épaule.  
- Dans ce cas, elle ne te méritait pas.  
- Mais j'ai tellement envie qu'elle revienne et ..  
- Tu l'aimes toujours ?  
- Oui !  
- Tu sais, je n'en suis pas certaine, soupira Konan.  
- Mais elle me manque …  
- Non, vos habitudes te manque. Mais quand tu auras trouvé quelqu'un qui te plait à nouveau, ça te passera.

Nagato voulut répondre à cela mais sa réplique resta coincée au fond de sa gorge, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était stupide. Alors, sans un mot, il releva les yeux vers Konan, qui lui sourit légèrement, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

- Autre chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
- J'ai beaucoup aimé ta danse, sur scène, précipita Nagato, les joues rouges de l'avouer.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui ! Je t'ai trouvée très belle.

Konan était habituée aux compliments mais pas à ceux aussi sincères. Elle comprenait les « bonnes », « sexy », et même les « baisable », mais belle était nouveau. Et le ton que Nagato avait employé ne laissait place à aucun doute, ni à un mensonge.

- Tu sais, continua-t-il sans la regarder, s-si tu es d'accord, on pourrait aller boire un café et …

Terriblement gênée, Konan s'écarta lentement de lui en faisant mine de changer de position.

- C'est que j'ai encore six heures de travail, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard. Et après, je vais toujours me coucher rapidement. C'est assez fatigant, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- J-je .. Pas forcément en semaine mais …  
- Écoute, Nagato, tu es un gentil garçon, mais ça n'est pas quelque chose que je fais.  
- Je comprends, soupira-t-il d'un air vaincu.

La jeune femme se leva lentement pour aller enfiler un peignoir en satin, sorti du petit placard au fond de la pièce et elle allait demander à Nagato s'il voulait une autre danse mais elle se stoppa en voyant son expression abattue.  
Gênée de l'avoir mis dans cet état, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, s'agenouilla devant ses jambes en posant les mains sur les siennes et lui sourit.

- Hé, murmura-t-elle, ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne suis qu'une danseuse ..  
- Parle moi un peu de toi, demanda-t-il en haussant une épaule.  
- Je ne fais pas ça …  
- Tu sais, je ne remettrais jamais les pieds dans cet endroit, ça n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quelque chose … Mais je suis curieux.

D'abord, Konan pensa appeler un des gardes du corps, pour que Nagato soit sorti du salon mais après un léger soupire et plusieurs battements de cil, la jeune femme acquiesça, s'allongea sur le canapé en posant la tête sur les cuisses de son client qui retrouva son sourire.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Questionna-t-elle avec douceur.  
- Comment est ce que tu es arrivée ici ?  
- Oh, c'est plutôt simple. J'étais dans une école d'art, avant, et j'ai fait un prêt pour payer mes études. Et maintenant, je le rembourse.  
- Une école d'art ?  
- En dessin, oui, sourit-elle. Et j'aime beaucoup les origamis !  
- Et tu ne pouvais pas trouver un autre travail ?  
- Celui ci paye beaucoup plus que tout les autres, dit-elle en se détournant. Mais je refuse de tout montrer ..  
- Sakura m'a prévenu oui.  
- Certains .. clients ne le comprennent pas. J'étais dans un autre club avant, et …

La voix de Konan se perdit dans un soupire tandis que Nagato glissait une main douce dans ses cheveux. Il s'était retenu depuis le début de le faire et à présent, ça lui semblait plutôt naturel. Et Konan ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça.

- Enfin, des clients n'ont pas été corrects, termina-t-elle, et vu que le patron ne disait rien, j'ai préféré changer de club .. Mais l'Akatsuki est très bien, à ce niveau là.  
- Ils .. te donnent beaucoup d'argent ?  
- Beaucoup, confirma Konan en souriant. Ce que je gagne des danses privées m'est reversé totalement et le reste est divisé.  
- Donc, je suis en train de te faire perdre de l'argent ..  
- Ca n'est pas si grave, sourit-elle en détournant le regard avec malice. Je me rattraperais un autre jour ...  
- Et tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ?  
- Deux ans.

Pensif, Nagato acquiesça doucement en essayant de calculer combien d'argent elle avait besoin en tout. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était bien sa façon de réagir à la proximité de la jeune femme.  
Jamais son coeur n'avait battu aussi fort pour Tayuya. Et il ne se serait jamais permis un moment aussi tendre et intime avec son ex petite amie. Elle n'était pas spécialement tactile, alors que lui avait terriblement besoin de contacts, d'éteintes, de baisers et il était clair qu'elle ne l'avait jamais compris.  
Peut être était-ce cela que Yahiko avait tenté de lui expliquer ? Son ami lui avait souvent dit qu'il méritait mieux qu'une grognasse comme Tayuya, qu'il ne devait pas perdre son temps avec une fille qui ne le comblait pas totalement. Yahiko avait d'ailleurs toujours été présent, à chaque déception concernant la jeune femme.  
Par exemple, quand celle ci avait refusé leur voyage en Italie pour leurs trois ans de relation, alors que Nagato avait déjà pris les billets d'avion, réservé l'hôtel ainsi qu'un spa luxieux et s'était littéralement ruiné pour lui faire plaisir. Mais, sous prétexte que la jeune femme devait pratiquer sa flute, le week end avait été annulé et Nagato avait vendu l'excursion sur internet, à perte. Ensuite, Tayuya disait souvent qu'elle n'aimait pas se montrer en public avec lui, argumentant sur le fait qu'il ne faisait pas assez viril.  
Était-ce cependant de la faute de Nagato s'il avait hérité de la stature fine de sa mère, qu'il préférait garder les cheveux plus longs que la moyenne ? Assurément pas mais Tayuya était persuadée que s'il allait faire de la muscu, il gagnerait un peu en carrure et elle n'aurait plus honte de lui.  
À quoi bon faire de la muscu, avait pensé Nagato, alors qu'il n'avait déjà pas une once de graisse sur le corps, en mettant à part la petite bosse sur son ventre, qu'il avait toujours eue ? Si c'était pour ressembler à un bodybuilder, ça ne servait à rien, lui avait-il répondu et Tayuya l'avait insulté.  
Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait même traité de soumis, menacé de le quitter mais Nagato répondait toujours de la même façon. Si elle n'était pas contente, qu'elle parte !  
Et quand ça arrivait, la jeune femme se faisait plus douce, ils se réconciliaient sous la couette et pendant quelques jours, ça allait bien. C'était ce genre de période qui manquait à Nagato. Quand Tayuya lui souriait au réveil, qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait sans limite.  
L'avait-elle pensé un jour ?

Voyant que son client partait dans de sombres pensées, Konan se redressa doucement, touchée de le sentir aussi mal et elle se racla doucement la gorge.

- C'est ma chanson préférée, sourit-elle en indiquant un des haut parleurs. Tu veux que je danse ? Je ne te ferais pas payer ..

Relevant légèrement la tête en reconnaissant _Cause we ended as lovers_ de Jeff Beck, Nagato croisa le regard de la jeune femme et se leva lentement, l'attira vers lui en glissant une main en bas de son dos tandis qu'elle écarquillait légèrement les yeux.

- Je préfère ce genre de danse, habituellement … murmura-t-il en coinçant ses cheveux auburn derrière ses oreilles pour dégager son visage.

D'abord gênée qu'il veuille danser un slow avec elle, Konan n'osa pas s'approcher plus de lui, ni même le regarder mais elle croisa le regard de Nagato et fut immédiatement hypnotisé par ses iris bleus.  
C'était la première fois qu'un homme l'invitait à danser.

Le coeur lourd et une boule dans la gorge, Konan se rapprocha doucement de son client, tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur elle en souriant tendrement et elle posa les mains sur ses épaules. Avec douceur, il menait la danse au rythme lent et sensuel du solo de guitare, sans la lâcher du regard, conscient que ça ne durerait jamais assez longtemps pour lui.  
Et cette fois, son esprit, son âme et son coeur étaient d'accord. Konan était la plus belle femme qui lui avait été donné d'approcher.  
Cette intimité créée aussi simplement ressemblait à une bulle de savon, et aucun d'eux ne voulaient la voir éclater. La jeune femme se détendait, à mesure que le temps passait, jusqu'à entourer le cou de Nagato des bras, poser la tête contre son épaule et fermer les yeux, laissant son partenaire la bercer avec toute la douceur du monde.

- As-tu un petit-ami ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.  
- Quel homme accepterait que sa copine se déshabille pour de l'argent ?  
- Moi.

Un sourire blasé aux lèvres et le coeur douloureux, Konan secoua la tête.

- J'ai entendu ça plusieurs fois, tu sais. « Je t'accepterais, sans jalousie, j'attendrais même à la sortie du club tous les soirs pour toi ». Aucun n'a jamais compris.

Nagato voulut répliquer mais, la gorge nouée, il préféra garder le silence en fourrant le nez dans la chevelure douce de la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il savait que les mots ne seraient jamais suffisants. Son coeur n'était pas le seul à saigner, dans cette pièce.  
À la fin de la chanson, naturellement, Konan s'écarta de lui et Nagato en profita pour glisser les mains sur ses joues et l'embrasser, avec toute la tendresse du monde. Choquée au premier abord, Konan tenta de le repousser mais se retrouva bloquée entre la porte du salon et le corps ardent de son client. Mais il était différent. Il ne l'embrassait pas parce qu'il la désirait, ni pour que ça aille plus loin. Ses mains caressaient lentement ses cheveux, sa nuque, ses épaules alors que n'importe qui d'autre aurait tenté de la déshabiller.  
N'importe qui l'aurait considérée comme une prostituée qui couchait après avoir dansé.  
Mais Konan ne faisait pas ça. Elle gardait sa pudeur, son innocence et c'était exactement ce qui attirait Nagato. Lui qui ne pensait pas pouvoir penser à une autre femme que Tayuya, voilà qu'il embrassait la première venue comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Et finalement, elle répondit au baiser. Timidement, exactement dans son caractère et ils s'écartèrent légèrement. Dans l'intimité du salon, le temps semblait s'être figé et Konan se redressa doucement, hésitante, jusqu'à accorder un nouveau baiser au jeune homme.  
Comment pouvait-elle seulement résister alors qu'il lui offrait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé ?

- Konan, appela une grosse voix en toquant à la porte, tout va bien ?

D'un geste précipité et haletante, Konan se détourna, les joues rouges.

- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, Kaku, souffla-t-elle.  
- Ton rendez-vous de minuit vient d'arriver, grogna la voix. Une minute.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un petit hoquet et des pas s'éloignèrent lentement de la porte tandis que Nagato se redressait, gêné par la situation.  
Un silence bizarre s'installa pendant quelques secondes et Konan s'écarta de lui en refusant de le regarder.

- Tu dois partir, Nagato, ordonna-t-elle. C'est le code pour dire que si tu ne pars pas volontairement, les gardes du corps t'y obligeront.  
- J-je .. bégaya-t-il, incertain.  
- Il y a une caméra dans tous les salons, expliqua la jeune femme. Si tu tentes quoique ce soit de plus … Pars, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Blessé par autant de froideur, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, Nagato pensait qu'il venait de tourner une page douloureuse, le jeune homme sortit du salon sans un mot, traversa le club les mains dans les poches et quitta l'Akatsuki.

Six heures du matin, Konan finissait sa nuit. Les clients s'étaient enchainés les uns après les autres comme n'importe quelle autre nuit de travail mais la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Nagato, à leur danse, à leur baiser et à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait tenue contre lui.  
Les néons de l'Akatsuki étaient éteins depuis presque une heure quand Konan sortit du club, accompagnée de deux autres danseuses. Loin de ses tenues de scène, elle portait une jupe qui descendait sur ses genoux, une petit haut décolleté, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon et son habituelle fleur en papier montée sur barrette était placé sur le côté de sa tête, comme à son habitude.

- Konan.

La voix grave de Kakuzu l'obligea à se tourner vers le videurs, qui jeta un léger coup d'oeil dans la rue en disant :

- Ce mec est là depuis des heures. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

Suivant son regard, Konan aperçut Nagato, de l'autre côté de la rue, une gobelet de café à la main et l'air exténué mais son sourire n'avait pas faibli.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Kakuzu.  
- N-non je .. Tout va bien, Kaku. On se voit demain, sourit-elle à l'intention de ses amies.

D'un pas léger, la jeune femme traversa la rue déserte, baissa les yeux en arrivant près du jeune homme qui lui tendit le café, glissa la main dans celle de Konan et ils prirent la direction de la voiture de celui ci, à quelques mètres de là, en silence mais le même sourire gêné aux lèvres.  
Après tout, Nagato l'avait attendue et personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle.

_Fin_

* * *

Et voilà, un petit OS tout mignon sur un couple pas assez exploité ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A la prochaine avec Hinata et ses mésaventures, et peut être une "surprise", au courant de la semaine ;)


End file.
